leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
LeapFrog: 1-2-3 Sing!: Sing-Along Learning Songs
Leap Frog: 1-2-3 Sing!: Sing-Along Learning Songs is an album by LeapFrog Enterprises. Album Description 1-2-3 and it's time for sing-along learning fun! Rock out to 10 LeapFrog original songs that teach letters, numbers, spelling, rhyming, phonics and music, and to enhance the learning fun, sing-along to 5 traditional well-loved classics! Get down, grab your microphones, and sing, sing, SING as you learn with this LeapFrog CD! Musicians * Gary Boren (guitars) * Russ Greene (bass) * Jonathan Zeretzke (violin, ethnic strings) * Mark Tortorici (piano) * David Diggs (programmer, keyboards, wurly keys and synth) * Jeanne Parson (piano, keyboards, programmer (tracks 1, 3, 4, 7, 11, 12, 13)) (uncredited) * Christian Phelps (drums, percussion) * Ira Nepus (trombone) * Jonathan Dane (trumpet) * Stuart Matthewman (saxophone (track 2)) (uncredited) * Emi Ferguson (flute (tracks 1 and 6), piccolo (track 14)) (uncredited) * Gary Herbig (saxophone, clarinet, flute) Vocals Singers * Fran Avni * Bob Ayres (as Gramps) * Desiree Bogas (as Mrs. Frog) * Michael Mendelsohn (as Mr. Frog) * Joy Hepburn * Amy X. Neuberg * Joe Retta * Gunnar Madsen Children's Voices * Hayli, Blair and Hannah Boren (a/k/a The Boren Triplets) * Zac Schuman (as Leap) * K. Elizabeth Lally (as Lily) * Danny Walker (as Tad) * Vita Romano * Alexandria Samuel * Peter Kappen Track Listing The track list follows as below. Note that the parentheses in italics ( () ) mark the appropriate subject of that LeapFrog original song; the brackets ( [ ] ) mark a traditional children’s classic. #LeapFrog Family Theme (Introduction to Leap and his family) #Cool Speller (Alphabet/Spelling) #Wheels on the Bus [ Traditional ] #The Alphabet Song (Alphabet) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star [ Traditional ] #Name Game (Rhyming) #Count to Twenty (Counting/Early Math) #Driving to the Letter (Alphabet) #Old MacDonald [ Traditional ] #Introducing the Vowels (Phonics vowels) #This is the Way We Hear the Band (Music and Instruments) #Itsy Bitsy Spider [ Traditional ] #A Troupe of Acrobats (Counting/Early Math) #We Love the Sounds that Letters Make (Phonics) #Rug in the Middle (Rhyming) '' ''All songs and traditional song arrangements © 1999-2001 LeapFrog Enterprises and Rounder Records, inc. Trivia * The audio CD marks the first appearance of Danny Walker doing Tad. *Track 4 (The Alphabet Song) was credited as "ABC Samba". * Track #'s 1, 8 and 10 composed by Jeanne Parson. * Track #'s 1 and 5 have words by Sandra Sherman. * Track # 2 written by Gunnar Madsen. * Track #'s 6 and 15 written by Fran Avni. * Track # 7 written by Bevin Kelley-Blectum. * Track #'s 11 and 13 written by Judy Munsen. * Track # 14 written by Jeanne Parson and Judy Munsen. * The other 5 are Public Domain. * Track #'s 2, 4, 8 and 14 were also used as "Bonus Songs" in the 2004 CD, Learning Songs. * This is the only CD to have the musicians play real instruments. * A few of the tracks have other child singers perform for Leap, Lily and Tad. Gallery *The album’s front cover 1-2-3 Sing!.jpg|Album artwork with Leap, Lily and Tad singing and dancing on a staircase-like piano Category:Albums Category:Soundtrack Category:Music